All in Good Time
by cagedghost
Summary: Set after 3x08 - Jimmy starts to visit Thomas during his recovery, only to find that he's slowly falling in love with the person he never intended to. May progress to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It might have been the way that Thomas would ask Jimmy to read from the newspaper.

Or perhaps when the under-butler laughed at his impression of Mr. Carson.

Maybe it was the delicate bruises that littered his face, each day fading into pinkish hues that would eventually blend into his ivory skin.

It must be the way those blue eyes focus on Jimmy, so pleased and full of morose desire.

Whatever the reason, it was inevitable; Jimmy found that he was actually enjoying himself with Thomas - that is, as much as one can enjoy himself when he is sitting across from a crazy-obsessive-stalking man.

He had made a routine of visiting Thomas three times a day since the incident. Part of him thought it was guilt that pressed him to do so, but lately, he couldn't help but want to drop by and share a laugh or two.

What was initially light chatter turned into long, deep talks that left Jimmy feeling a plethora of emotions when he left. Sometimes they would play a game of cards, or Jimmy would read from the paper.

Like today.

He blinked, folding the newspaper neatly into a floppy square. "Mr. Barrow." he cleared his throat.

Thomas glanced up at him from when he had his eyes closed, gently nodding in time to Jimmy's readings. A small smile graced his features. His split lip, Jimmy had noted, was nearly healed. "Hm?"

The boy clutched the newspaper a bit tighter and leaned back in his chair. "There's been talk downstairs that you'll be back to work ... quite soon."

Thomas hoisted himself up, wincing slightly in the process. "I expect I should be well enough in a day or two," he paused, giving Jimmy a searching stare. "Why d'you mention it?" his tone held nothing but warmth and sincerity.

That was another thing. Even though Jimmy almost had Thomas thrown out without even a reference, even though he had so rudely rejected the other man's advances, even though he had ran off while the other was almost beaten to death, Thomas had been nothing but kind and understanding. It bothered Jimmy to no end; lately, he had been kept up awake long after the stars peeked out, musing and pondering about Thomas, about how differently things might have turned out.

He always berated himself from delving into such unnatural thoughts, later finding solace by blaming Thomas as he always did - after all, it was Thomas who pressed the kiss of sin so gently against Jimmy's lips, igniting the spark of chaos that often left the first footman red-faced and panting with sweat in the middle of the night.

Jimmy cleared his throat as well as his muddled mind. "Well, seeing as how you won't be squared away in your room anymore, I just wanted to say it was, er... Nice. Being here. With you. Reading and playing cards and such, I mean." he rambled off awkwardly, trying to convey feigned nonchalance. Dammit, Jimmy. Way to sound like a bleedin' bloke.

Thomas' smile merely grew and he glanced away, chuckling nervously. "T'was my pleasure." He looked up at Jimmy, now unashamedly smirking as he added, "I quite enjoy the company you so readily offer."

Jimmy's cheeks reddened and he let a soft laugh escape his mouth. "Course. Really, it's the least I can do." He wanted to say something more, anything to keep the conversation flowing. And yet, more than that, he wanted to break down and apologize. To take Thomas' hand, covering his bruised knuckles with sorrowful kisses, to - Jimmy stiffened, not quite believing his own thoughts.

Thomas spoke, delivering the footman from his shock. "I suppose there won't be a need for our little chats anymore, after tomorrow, then?" he wasn't looking at Jimmy, instead focusing intently on the clock as if it were the most interesting thing in the world right now. Then again it was a clock, and he was Thomas, so that might be true.

Jimmy gaped at Thomas as the other stared at the clock, and panicked. No more talks or card games? No more joking and telling stories of their past mistakes and triumphs? Before he could stop himself, he blurted, "I was actually hoping to continue them!"

He had to resist bringing his gloved hand to his mouth. Thinking quickly, he added, "Just to, you know, stop by from time to time and catch up on our day, er...and whatnot?"

Thomas slowly turned to look at him, brow momentarily furrowed. He swiftly regained his composure and tried to smile. "You honestly wouldn't mind?"

Jimmy offered him a weak grin in return. "We're mates now, are we not? I don't see any reason not to...since it's what mates do..." his words petered off, coming to a complete standstill as he realized that Thomas was scrutinizing him.

The under-butler looked over Jimmy's shoulder and nodded, absent-mindingly reaching for his pack of cigarettes. He struck a match, lighting one and bringing it to his silent mouth.

Jimmy watched him take a few drags, shifting uncomfortably. Why had he acted so eager to keep his visits with Thomas? He figured he would slowly drift away from the cree-Thomas as soon as he healed up, but now Jimmy felt a pang of guilt throb in his chest. Or perhaps it wasn't guilt, but something else entirely.

"You can quit pretending, y'know." Thomas murmured, smoke-tinged words wavering and sorrowful. "I know you want nothing to do with me, and it's guilt that's got you in this mess."

Oh God. Could that man read minds?! Jimmy sat up straighter, eyes wide. "Pretend? I must be hearing wrong, Mr. Barrow. Perhaps you meant defend, as in defend you? I do believe I owe you that much!" Defend? He sounded quite the idiot today.

Nevertheless, it evoked a chuckle from Thomas, overwhelming Jimmy with a sense of...happiness? He swallowed, glancing down at his shoes. "I best go and change into me dinner livery."

"Of course. Thank you, Jimmy." Thomas stubbed out his cigarette, giving the footman a meaningful smile. "I look forward to continuing our chats." His icy azure eyes still held a note of pain.

Jimmy smiled tightly, placing his chair back in the corner of the room. "I'll be back later." he promised, letting the door click closed before Thomas could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"So then, Alfred ends up getting not only the blame, but a good whack from Patmore's ladle!" Jimmy grinned, recalling the day's memorable events.

Thomas smiled in response, busily shuffling a deck of cards. He fell silent for a moment, before looking at Jimmy solemnly. "You're better than him, you know. All of them."

Jimmy blinked, caught off guard. "Pardon?"

Thomas split the deck, absently thumbing through the cards. "You've got a smart head on your shoulders, Jimmy. You'll be moving up soon, just keep at your work and don't let anyone sway you from that path."

Jimmy nodded, eyes averted. He had let O'Brien sway him already...guilt washed over his features.

When he lifted his gaze back up to Thomas, the other presented him with a card.

Jimmy reached for it, brows knit delicately in confusion. "King of Hearts?"

"Unless you'd rather be the Queen...?" Thomas smirked.

Jimmy shot him a playful glare. "Cheeky."

They sat in silence for a while, Jimmy pondering over the card in his hand as Thomas began to slide the cards on top of one another.

"Mr. Barrow...?" he began warily.

Thomas paused mid-shuffle. "Mm?"

"Why...d'you like me?" Jimmy was almost positive the other could hear the rushed thuds echoing from his heart.

The older man's lips twitched into a shy half-smile and he shifted up.

"Because...of who you are." his frosty gaze met Jimmy's. "I know how it feels to be in your position...how it felt, and I suppose I thought you could understand me. That we could have...well, understood each other, to put it one way." he trailed off.

The room was enveloped in silence.

Jimmy found himself wanting to understand Thomas.

"I want to-" Jimmy paused. Shit. What could he say? 'I want to apologize for being a screw-up and rude ass to you this past year so can I please understand you now'?

Definitely not. Instead, he reached for a book on Thomas' bedside table, quickly glancing at the cover. "-to read you a bit of Oscar Wilde!" he frowned. Who the bloody hell was Oscar Wilde?

Thomas quirked a brow. "You know of him?"

Jimmy snorted. "Course I do! Who doesn't?" He could tell Thomas was suppressing a smirk.

"Settle down then," he snapped, flipping through the novel. He came upon a dog-eared page marking where Thomas had left off.

The under-butler gave Jimmy an amused look before settling into his bed, head lain against his pillow.

Jimmy cleared his throat before beginning.

_"It was long past noon when he awoke. His valet had crept several times into the room on tiptoe to see if he was stirring, and had wondered what made his young master sleep so late..."_ he glanced over at Thomas, whose eyes had closed.

_"...Finally his bell sounded, and Victor came in softly with a cup of tea, and a pile of letters, on a small tray of old Sèvres china, and drew back the olive-satin curtains, with their shimmering blue lining, that hung in front of the three tall windows." _

What a load of rubbish, Jimmy thought. Nobody in their right mind owned curtains with shimmering blue lining!

He glanced up to point this obvious fact out to Thomas, only to find the other had drifted off; had actually fallen asleep on Jimmy!

He frowned, sliding the King of Hearts in between the pages to mark the chapter before gently replacing the book to its original spot.

Now what? Jimmy glanced at the clock. He technically had ten minutes till he had to leave.

The blond crossed his arms, a sigh escaping him. He swept his eyes over Thomas' sleeping form, still unable to fathom somebody falling asleep so quickly.

The footman leaned forward, chin in hand as he observed. This must have been what it was like for Thomas; watching Jimmy sleep before he made his...move. The footman shivered.

Jimmy couldn't help but notice the other's dark lashes, long and black against alabaster skin. His bruises and cuts were quite faded now, only slight hints of purple and pink here and there. His features were smooth, he looked so at peace...

A few stray hairs were swept across Thomas' forehead, and Jimmy felt the urge to brush them back. He leaned in closer, his gloved finger sweeping them away gently. Thomas kept right on snoozing.

The first footman swallowed, feeling the warmth from Thomas' cheek radiate out onto his own. His eyes locked on the other man's lips, parted slightly as he let out even breaths.

_'I know how it feels to be in your position.'_

He wondered what it felt like to be in Thomas' position.

Tilting his face, Jimmy's nose brushed along Thomas' cheek as he dipped his head.

_'I thought you could understand me...'_

He closed his eyes, leaning down to graze their lips together, relishing in the soft warmth...

_'We could have...understood each other.'_

He froze. What the hell was he doing!? He jerked up, stepping back in panic. His chair scraped loudly against the wood floor.

Eyes darting to Thomas, Jimmy thanked the stars above the other man hadn't even stirred. He stood his ground, paralyzed with horror before he could even register his own thoughts, let alone move.

He gasped raggedly, clapping a hand over his mouth, reaching for the doorknob.

He let himself out of Thomas' room, not stopping to catch his breath until he felt he was far enough away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get your grubby selves out of me kitchen!" Mrs. Patmore rumbled, chasing at Jimmy and Alfred with her wooden spoon of hell.

Which was fitting, she was so red she could have been the devil himself.

Jimmy smiled roguishly at the kitchen maids, who giggled in delight, before he backed out quickly.

Right into somebody.

"Oomph!" Thomas lay sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain. He glared up, stopping short when he realized it was Jimmy.

"Mr. Barrow!" Flustered, Jimmy helped the other up, mindful of the audience they were attracting. "Oh God, I'm sorry..." He made a pathetic attempt to brush off the other's suit, trying very desperately to avoid eye contact. He knew. He knew and Jimmy looked like a fool.

"And what's the meaning behind all of this ruckus?" Mr. Carson appeared, glowering at the two, his furry eyebrows knit in clear disdain.

Jimmy tried to croak out a response, but Thomas beat him to it, as usual. "Nothing, Mr. Carson." He cleared his throat, smooth features suggesting nothing but a calm exterior.

"James here was merely helping me up. I took a bit of a stumble is all." His professional tone was as clipped and polite as ever. Jimmy gaped at him, quickly remembering to close his mouth and not look guilty.

Mr. Carson let his penetrating stare permeate the room for a moment longer before nodding. "See that this is the last time it happens." He dismissed them before striding away.

Thomas cast Jimmy a sideways glance before disappearing up the stairs. The footman felt his chest clench. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"It it were me who bumped into him, I'd get in trouble." Alfred scoffed, glaring after the under-butler. His deducing skills were slowly improving. How unfortunate.

"Wipe that look off your face!" Jimmy snapped. He tried not to notice as the Alfred stared at him, a mixture of horror and suspicion coating his expression. He had been too quick to jump to Barrow's defense.

Eying him with distaste, Jimmy quickly changed his demeanor. "Then again, you aren't first footman, are you?" he smirked. "Course you'd be reprimanded."

Alfred's features scrunched up as he tried to sneer. "I'd rather be second footman than have a MAN pining after me." Jimmy shot him a glare, puffing out his chest.

He suddenly grew in discomfort as Alfred brought up the under-butler. Usually, he tried to stray the conversation away from Thomas, but he couldn't help himself now.

"Least I've got someone pining after me," He gave the gangly red-haired male a quick once-over. "Can't say that you've got anyone fancying you, then. What with the way you're always mopin' about." He strode off, letting Alfred absorb his brilliant point. While silently screeching inside. Shit! Thomas must know! Surely he put two and two together by now?

Making his way into the servants hall, he noticed O'Brien giving him the eye. Ew.

"You and Mr. Barrow all right?" she called, all innocence and smiles.

Jimmy flicked his eyes to her, quickly looking away. "Just had a bit of a fall, is all." he mumbled.

"Is that right?" her cattish eyes widened in mock surprise.

He hated her, how she made him feel wrong and filthy. Steeling himself, the blond looked her directly in the eye, challenging the seamstress. "That's right."

She appeared doubtful, on purpose at that, but went back to hemming some fabric. Sneaky bitch.

Jimmy leaned against the wall, trying to regain his composure.

"James." Mrs. Hughes stood by the door, eyes narrowed. "Don't you need to bring the tea trays up?"

Blast. Jimmy immediately straightened his posture and nodded. "Right away, Mrs. Hughes." He headed toward the kitchen before she could interrogate him, whisking the tray out of Ivy's hands.

He slipped into his charming demeanor, trying to shake off his shock from seeing Thomas.

"You alright, Jimmy? Ivy's voice held sweet peals of concern. God, she was absolutely smitten with him.

"It isn't anything your radiance can't cure." Jimmy recited without batting an eye, struggling to keep his tone from boredom. He smiled down at Ivy, internally snorting when she swooned. Easy.

"Stop that incessant flirting this instant!" Mrs. Patmore bellowed, glaring daggers at Jimmy. The blond cringed and swept away, tray in tow as he ascended the stairs. He'd send her the bill when he lost his hearing.

Maybe it would do him good just to push Thomas out of his mind for now. He walked over to one of the lounging tables, setting the tray down and placing cups in a delicate pattern around the wood, humming a song he heard at a fair once.

"You carry a very pretty tune." Jimmy almost jumped when he noticed Thomas. He hadn't realized the under-butler was in the same room, arranging china plates. The older man gave him an apologetic glance. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Flushing, Jimmy picked up the empty tray, gripping it tight. He felt a flutter of nervousness in his chest cavity. "You didn't," he lied. "Just wasn't expecting anyone."

Thomas gave him an easy smile before fixing his gaze elsewhere. Jimmy detected his sadness - it was palpable, coating the air with melancholy silence. The first footman sighed, wishing he were anywhere else.

"What is it?"

Thomas had come to stand closer, still a good distance away, Jimmy noticed. He looked at the other, taking in his ebony locks that were so now neatly swept away, his pallid face, lips the color of water lillies, eyes clouded with complicated emotions. He found that he was stepping in closer, as if he were drawn into the orbit that was Thomas.

"I've just been having a bit of a day...," he finally relented, relaxing. It felt nice to be able to talk to somebody. "...first I knock you over, make a fool of meself in front of everyone and now I-" he widened his eyes, horrified at what he was just about to admit.

_I think I like you._

The words echoed in Jimmy's mind, swirling about and making him lose his balance. He reached out to brace himself, instead finding he was quite secure now that Thomas was holding his arm, keeping him upright.

He smelled like cigarettes and cologne.

He liked the way Jimmy hummed.

"Are you quite alright?" The man's voice was nothing but concern. Of course.

He had kissed Jimmy before.

_Jimmy had kissed him._

They were close enough to do it again.

Jimmy looked up at him, wanting to crane his neck so they could- he shook his head, removing himself from the other's support.

"Sorry! I er...oh! I were just about to comment on how good you look!" he spluttered, face tinged a deep scarlet. Oh God, think, Jimmy. Thinkthinkthink! "For a fellow who had been under the weather before an' all." Slightly believable.

Thomas stared at him. He didn't believe Jimmy. He didn't believe Jimmy and could probably tell that the footman liked him. Great. Now he would laugh at Jimmy and-

"Well...off you go then, James." Thomas pressed the tray into Jimmy's palm, dismissing him.

Jimmy didn't hesitate this time, not slowing down until he was in the safe confines of downstairs.

**[[AN: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I can't even explain how giddy they make me! The story shall start to pick up soon, I promise. ;) ]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[[ AN: Warning; M/M slash this chapter. ]]**

Jimmy sighed, running a hand through his blond mane. The only beneficial part of his day had been when Anna commented on his "lovely" golden locks.

He had spent the remainder of it to and fro, avoiding everybody when possible.

Now, resorting to hole himself up in his room, he only had a snoring Alfred and his pretty hair to keep him company.

He waited. Waited for his feelings to sort themselves out, for night to come and go, for Alfred to stop snoring so bloody loud...

To work up the gumption and face Thomas.

Jimmy wondered if Thomas even cared that he had been blown off. Probably not. He was most likely snickering, no, full-out laughing as he thought of Jimmy. If he even thought of Jimmy anymore.

The footman rocked back and forth, upright in a fetal position.

Just go. See if he wants to play a game of cards. If he wants to talk. Snog until little bands of sunlight stream through the window, alighting his porcelain skin in a warm glow...

Jimmy felt his face heat up. Well, maybe the last thing was a bit much.

With a sigh, he shuffled out of bed, pulling on his pyjama trousers. He'd rather just get on with it.

Moments later, the footman hesitated before the door, fist poised to knock. Buck up, Jimmy. You can do this, it's not that hard at all. Just -

"What're you doin' at me door, Jimmy?"

Oh. Dear. God.

Jimmy jumped, emitting a shaky gasp when he saw Thomas.

The older man was wearing his coat and cap, clearly coming inside after having an outdoor smoke.

The footman squared his shoulders, panic turning into defense. "Nothing! What are you doing here?" He hissed.

Thomas raised a brow. "I live here." He enunciated each word carefully, as if he thought Jimmy had lost it.

Jimmy coughed. "Oh. Right. Well... I were just here to see how you were fairin' after your first day back."

Thomas reached over him to turn the doorknob. "I'm alright, thanks." He paused, holding the door ajar. "Care to come in for a bit?"

Jimmy nodded, keeping his eyes averted as he strode in.

He stood awkwardly as Thomas removed his coat and cap, loosening his tie. The dark-haired man let out a relieved sigh, sitting at the foot of his bed.

Jimmy held his ground, unsure. "Have a good smoke?" he tried.

Thomas gave him a look. "Wasn't too bad...you seemed out of sorts today. You still do." Damn. That man got straight to the point.

Jimmy was staring hard out of the window. "Delightful weather we've been havin'."

"Jimmy..."

"I don't mind the snow meself...adds character to the land."

"Jimmy."

"Maybe on my next half-day I'll see about purchasin' a proper coat."

"_Jimmy_!"

The blond sighed, finally facing the other.

"What?"

Thomas shrugged impatiently, scowl in place. "That's for you to tell me." His expression softened into genuine concern as he patted the spot beside him. Relenting, Jimmy sat, shoulders hunched.

"It should be me who's havin' an off day, not you," Thomas chided, "After all, you did send me on me bum before I could even get some morning tea." His mouth quirked into a half-smile.

Jimmy dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

"Is it about one of the maids downstairs?" Thomas' tone held a note of joking sarcasm. Jimmy had always complained about their petty existence.

But now the blond raised his head, realizing he could work with the scenario.

"Actually, yes!"

If Thomas was perturbed, he showed no sign of it, only mild curiosity. Jimmy decided it bothered him. Shouldn't the under-butler grow blind with seething jealously and claim him? Not that he would want that, just-

"Oh? Which one?" Thomas' voice pulled him from his fantasy.

Jimmy felt tempted to say, 'Tall, dark, and mysterious' but instead opted for the more practical, "Just a girl downstairs...one of the maids."

The older man narrowed his eyes skeptically. "I gathered that...so what's the problem, then?"

Jimmy swallowed. Urk. What could he say?

"She used to fancy me a lot more," he began, slowly gaining confidence. "But now that she stopped, I find myself...liking her."

Thomas chuckled, smirking. "Ah, so you just miss the attention, then?"

Feeling his face heat up, Jimmy grumbled. "I resent that comment. But...no. I truly think I like her, I keep...seeing meself with...hi- I mean her. Her!"

From his position, Jimmy could have sworn Thomas was looking at him strangely. In a panic, he began to ramble.

"I even kissed her once, but I don't think she noticed. Course maybe she did but just chose to ignore it because she's bored of me," Taking a deep breath, he hurriedly added, "Or maybe because I did it while she were sleepin'."

Thomas remained silent, investing copious amounts of panic into Jimmy. The footman risked a glance at him.

His chilled fear quickly transitioned into fevered irritation when he realized the under-butler was holding back a laugh.

"Ah, you're a no good, sodding beast!" He sniffed, wanting to smack the other.

Thomas merely tipped his head back, laughter bursting out from his very depths. Jimmy had never seen him so...uninhibited. It was eerie, but nice. Rather it would have been nice if the laughter wasn't at his expense.

The blond pouted, moving to stand. He felt a shock jolt along his spine when Thomas grasped his wrist.

"Sorry. Couldn't help meself." he grinned, gently tugging Jimmy back down.

Jimmy kept standing, noting how Thomas quickly removed his hand, making a point to not keep it there longer than necessary. Oh.

The other was still smiling when Jimmy turned to him.

The smile held when the younger man whispered, "Can I try something...?"

It quirked into a curious half-smile when Jimmy hesitated, his slight frame trembling.

It wavered, separating into a pressed line of resistance when Jimmy bent forward, and reluctantly brought his own mouth millimetres away from Thomas', the under-butler's warm breath hitching in surprise as the footman mashed them together in a collision of pureness; tiny stars exploding in warmth as their lips met.

Jimmy sighed against the other's mouth, pulling away before stamping a few chaste kisses along it.

Leaning back, he realized Thomas had remained still throughout the whole procedure.

The other's eyes looked surprised, pleasantly so, but his lack of response told otherwise.

He was afraid.

Not to be ousted, Jimmy very non-shakily shifted to stand in between Thomas' legs, bringing the other's hands up to rest upon his sides. He brought his own fingers to cup either side of Thomas' face, locking eyes.

"S'okay, Mr. Barrow...I want this."

Thomas' hands flexed, momentarily still before they gave the other man's waist a tiny squeeze of acknowledgement.

Jimmy leant back down once more, this time meeting Thomas' eager mouth half-way.

The blond's breath caught when he felt Thomas' tongue swipe across his lips, gently coaxing his mouth open. Thomas slid his hands down, groping Jimmy's backside as he explored the younger's willing mouth, sucking and sliding his tongue against every crevice, taking immense pleasure in how Jimmy followed him hungrily; a slow, orbiting dance punctuated by the soft suction-cup sounds of their lips meeting and parting.

Jimmy allowed himself to be pulled down, straddling his knees on either side of Thomas' thighs, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath.

"What about this maid downstairs, then?" Thomas managed, unable to keep the smug grin off his mouth.

Jimmy squealed- no, gave a manly grunt of disapproval, only to be mollified by a kiss.

He slid his hands to the other man's shoulders, pressing down until he laid above Thomas. The ebony-haired male brought a strong hand to Jimmy's face, cusping his jaw, deepening their kiss, gently tugging the blond's lower lip out with his teeth. He smiled against the footman's mouth when he heard the other moan softly.

Drawing back, they both gave each other hazy stares, panting and kissing in synchronized intervals.

Thomas propped himself up by his elbows, his recovering ribs aching from supporting both his weight and Jimmy's.

He welcomed the pain.

"What brought this all about?" he asked softly, working to brace himself against disappointment.

Jimmy sat up, moving to press his cheek against the inviting juncture where Thomas' neck and shoulder met. He breathed in the other's smoky scent on his shirt. "I wanted to confirm m'suspicions." he mumbled against the warm fabric.

Thomas laughed, both bitter and overjoyed. "And why didn't you conclude this a year ago?"

Jimmy raised his head, eyes full of remorse. "It took me...a bit of time to come to terms...and when you took that beating for me, among other things,_ I knew_, Thomas," he paused, relishing in speaking the other's name aloud. "I knew that I felt somethin' more for you."

"So there really is no maid you're fancyin'?" Thomas smirked.

Jimmy pressed a kiss to his neck, and murmured, "Unless you consider yourself a maid..."

Snorting, Thomas traced lazy patterns along the back of Jimmy's neck with his good hand. "I'll leave the cookin' and cleanin' to you, my darling." he teased.

Jimmy felt his head grow light, a mixture of delight and arousal crossing his features. He dipped his head, and they spent the next few minutes experimenting with new angles to kiss with.

He could only protest in dismay when Thomas returned him to an upright position, delicately guiding the footman to the door.

"Don't want to rush you." The under-butler explained, giving him an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

Jimmy pushed back a sigh, nodding. "It is quite late." He gave Thomas a longing look as the other opened the door for him. Thomas returned it tenfold, leaning in to murmur, "Sweet dreams, James."

He brushed the back of his injured hand against the blond's warm cheeks.

Jimmy smiled, peering up at Thomas through his lashes. "Until next time, Mr. Barrow..."

He couldn't help but grin triumphantly all the way back his room, smile still in place long after his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days progressed to weeks, so did their relationship.

Jimmy would find himself returning to Thomas' room most nights, many times over leaving spent and happy. They would start out innocently enough, with a game of cards or a reading, only to end up pressed close together, limbs entangled as they relished in the afterglow of their more... physical activities.

Of course, this was all to remain hush-hush, under lock and key. Still, it did not fetter their shared looks over afternoon tea, or the way Thomas would furtively graze his hand along Jimmy's shoulder in a suggestive manner while the young man tinkered away on the piano, or when Jimmy would pass by Thomas, whispering his name out breathily when none were within earshot.

"James."

Jimmy turned, expression slackening into a professional mask of indifference. "Yes, Mr. Carson?"

The butler handed him a folded piece of paper. "You're to go to town, and purchase the items on this list."

Jimmy glanced at it before nodding.

"Of course, it may prove too much for you to take on by yourself..." For a moment, Carson appeared to be hosting an internal war within his conscious. He glanced around, seeking salvation. His wrinkled eyes scanned past the hallboys just as Thomas came into view, descending the stairs. "Ah, Mr. Barrow! Join us for a moment, will you?"

The under-butler shot Jimmy a _you-better-not-have-screwed-up-again_ look. Honestly. That man needed to place more faith in him.

"You're to assist James in procuring some items from town." Carson instructed him.

"Very good, Mr. Carson." There was a slight hesitation as Thomas paused. "May I ask the occasion?" His voice sounded slightly strained, face notably void of colour.

Carson pursed his lips, his shaggy brows knit in annoyance. "His lordship's sister wishes to visit the baby. Any other inquiries?"

Thomas' features hardened once more, and he shook his head. Curious…

"Very well. You two are to set out after luncheon. Dismissed."

As soon as Carson ambled back to his office, Jimmy grinned up at Thomas. "Some luck we have, eh?"

The other remained impassive for a moment as what little colour he had drained back into his face.

Thomas glanced down at the blond. "It would seem that way." He lingered, allowing Jimmy a small smile before striding off.

Moments later, arms laden with lavishly decorated trays of food, Jimmy led Alfred up the stairs to luncheon, giving the redhead last minute tips. "Now let 'em serve themselves. None of that daft hotel rubbish." He whispered over his shoulder.

Alfred merely grumbled unintelligibly in response. Jimmy couldn't help but smirk. It wouldn't be his fault when the sod made a mess of the sauces.

Once at the dining table, the blond went about, elegantly placing each plate down. He executed his duty flawlessly, steps light and precise, almost as if he were a-

"I failed to realize we hired a performer!" The Dowager intoned, an amused arch to her eyebrows.

"Of course not, Madame. James here shall regard his duty as first footman to be his upmost priority." Carson was quick to respond. His special-for-Jimmy-Kent-glare was more detrimental than the Spanish flu.

Jimmy could only nod weakly, ears burning in shame. He tried his very best to ignore Alfred's snickers because the poor bloke was uneducated and therefore his opinion didn't matter. His spirits rose a bit when Carson's deathglare cut Alfred's hideous chortles short.

When they retreated back downstairs, Jimmy pretended to lose his balance, elbowing the gangly second footman in his bony ribs whilst trying to right himself, earning a pained yelp. Much better.

He took his seat at the servant's table, anxiously looking about for Thomas. Instead of meeting such lovely eyes composed of glacier ruins, Jimmy found himself staring into O'Brien's muddied gaze.

"Lookin' for someone in particular?" Her upsetting voice rang out as she shot him a rueful little smile.

Jimmy glanced down, forcing himself not to throw a chair at her. He looked back up with a slight grin. "Just Mr. Barrow."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She hadn't expected the straightforward answer. Pulling the threaded needle out from her sewing, she broke it with a swift tug, the snap reminiscent of a tiny bone breaking. "You two have become quite cozy." She stated it, voice lowering in pitch with insinuation.

Jimmy ignored her, unwilling to give that bitch the precious tine of his day. He focused on pulling his gloves off slowly.

"Not many folk are so... kind to one another, is what I mean." she reiterated. The blond gave her a once-over, doubt crossing his features. 'Certainly not the likes of you.' Jimmy thought. He was extremely grateful when Daisy entered to distribute teacups, otherwise there would have been a broken window and O'Brien's legs dangling out of it. The image alone provoked a chuckle.

"And what's so funny, James?" Thomas' Yorkshire tones graced the air with their soft lilts. It took every last fibre of Jimmy's being not to jump up and stamp a kiss upon the lips which produced such symphonies. Instead, the footman sipped nonchalantly at his tea and shrugged. "Just thought of an old joke me father used to share."

Thomas didn't press the matter, thank the heavens. Rather, he lit a cigarette, tendrils of smoke encompassing his figure.

The scrapes of chair legs against wood filled the room as the rest of the servants filled the table, idle chatter transitioning into hushed gossip that most likely centered around upstairs.

Jimmy nodded his thanks to Ivy ah she placed a bowl of stew in front of him with a flirty smile. Scrumptious steam rose from it, permeating Jimmy's senses with its hearty fragrance. Mrs. Patmore truly found her niche. He bent over his lunch, eagerly ridding the bowl of its contents.

Half an hour later, he and Thomas buttoned their coats and slipped on their caps before opening the door out into the brisk air. As they fell into step beside one another, Thomas bumped an elbow against Jimmy's side.

"How's my little dancer?" he teased, eyes glinting with playfulness.

Jimmy gasped, giving him a swift swat on his shoulder. He grinned when the other grunted in mock pain. "I can't believe how fast word travels!"

Thomas snorted. "What did you think we were discussing at lunch?"

Jimmy gave him a blank stare. "I weren't paying attention, I s'pose."

Smirking, the taller raised a gloved finger to flick up his cap. "Am I that distracting to you?"

Jimmy huffed. Truth be told, he had spent lunch looking forward to their little outing. Not that he'd give Thomas the satisfaction of that knowledge. He tugged his cap back down defiantly and fished around in his pocket, pulling out their list of provisions. "Now, what were that fuss about with Mr. Carson before?" he posed the question casually, trying to detect any change that might flicker across the other's exterior.

Thomas gave him a look, smile settled upon his lips. "I've no idea what you're talkin' about."

"But you-" Jimmy stopped short, blood running cold through his veins.

Walking toward them were three men.

The same men from the fair last year.

Thomas stiffened beside him, still keeping his pace leisurely.

"Oi, looky here, boys," one of the men sneered, turning back to grin at his mates. "I'd recognize these two from anywhere!" The others crooned in delight, moving to surround both the under-butler and footman.

Thomas glared at them. "You think they'd learn when to stop," he muttered. Nudging Jimmy, he murmured, "Go on, then. Let me handle 'em."

The blond turned to him, fierce. "No! I'm not leavin' you again!"

"Yeh! Wouldn't want to part our precious lovers, would we?" The leader smirked, and before Jimmy could properly react, Thomas slammed into the man, fist connecting with his jaw.

The other two howled in laughter, a bearded one moving behind Jimmy to lock his arms behind his back as the shorter gave him a kick that brought him to his knees. He gasped for breath, watching in horror as Thomas rose up, fists bloodied.

"We already got 'im on his knees for you!" The shorter of the miscreants taunted, turning back to land a solid kick below Jimmy's ribs.

Thomas snarled, stepping closer, only to be pulled back in a vice grip by the man on the ground.

Jimmy glanced up at the man in front of him, scowling. The short man grinned as the Bearded-Menace behind Jimmy tightened his grip, making the blond wince. "You still owe me money, boy!" he hissed, breath reeking of alcohol. Nauseated, Jimmy found it in himself to spit in Short's face. It earned him multiple harsh hits to his stomach.

The footman wheezed, pain ripping across his torso from the blows. He managed to stagger to his feet as Thomas pushed the bearded man away. He moved forward, connecting a fist to the short man's nose. Crimson gushed out, dripping onto the pristine snow below them and making Jimmy reel back in disgust. He quickly landed more blows, shoving Short to the ground.

He blinked, eyes widening as he saw Thomas take on the other two.

"Leave him be!" he shouted, animalistic anger surging through his blood. He bent over, quickly forming a snowball to hurl it. The icy sphere connected to the back of one brute's head, distracting him for a moment.

Jimmy stepped toward the group to assist Thomas, his feet catching on a slick surface.

The ice caused him to falter, and he cried out as he slid to the ground.

He turned around, attempting to locate Thomas just as a heavy boot connected to the side of his head, the crack audible to Jimmy's ringing ears.

A warm redness that coated his left eye. Thomas' warped shouts filling the frigid air. The pallid snow swirling into a deep maroon. That was the last he could remember before his world was enveloped in black.

**[[ AN: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I never expected anybody would actually enjoy this silly story! Fight scenes are particularly a challenge for me to convey, so you have my apologies. The last chapter is next and decidedly M...I got so excited I started writing it before I finished this one! Thanks again! ]] **


	6. Chapter 6

**[[AN: WARNING. Explicit M/M this chapter! ]]**

When Jimmy awoke, he felt a disoriented sensation encompassing his senses. It reminded him of a time when he was quite young, and his mother would take him by the hand and spin him. The world would begin to swirl about, and he was in the very center, twirling faster and faster until he finally lay sprawled on the floor, succumbing to his dizziness and giggling peals of delight as he caught his breath.

Now, as shafts of light filtered through the bedroom's window to glare into his eyes, Jimmy found himself struggling to remember what had happened. He lifted his head, gasping in alarm before dropping back down upon his pillow. Sharp pains rushed across his temples, throbbing unrelentingly.

"Wait it out for a moment; the pain should fade."

Could it be? Such a lovely voice could only belong to one person.

"Thomas." Jimmy gargled. It came out as "Thu...musssss..." with a pillow muffling his mouth.

"The one and only, I hope." Jimmy could practically envision the amused smile.

Forcing himself now, the blond managed to prop up on an elbow as the waves of pain ebbed back and forth.

He failed to conceal his shock.

Parallel to his bunk, Thomas lay in another, one hand clutching a book. His other injured hand was attached to a very broken arm encased in a sling. Jimmy's widened eyes slid to the under-butler's face. Aside from a few minor cuts and new bruises, a large bandage adorned Thomas's nose.

His nose and arm were broken.

All because of Jimmy. It was his fault, really. Because of his stupid past mistakes that came back to haunt them both.

"...s'not as bad as you make it out to be. I've sustained far worse." Thomas's smile was tight. He glanced back down to his book, struggling briefly to flip a page.

"Thomas." Jimmy breathed. He felt wetness spiking at the corners of his eyes.

Thomas turned to face him, closing his book. "You were brave, Mr. Kent..." He smiled affectionately.

Jimmy returned the smile despite the incessant ache in his jaw. "Very brave..." He recalled the words with a certain fondness, trying hard not to sniffle. The blond managed to angle his head toward the other. "How bad do I look?"

Thomas smirked, shaking his head. "You couldn't look bad if you so desired to." Yet Jimmy noticed as his eyes lingered over certain areas. He brought a hand to his face, tracing tracks of stitches stamped along his temple.

"I'm ruined..." he moaned.

"Nonsense. Dr. Clarkson estimates you'll heal up as good as new within weeks." Thomas assured him.

Weeks? As in possibly a month?

Jimmy sighed, feeling his ribs creak in protest as he exhaled. Even twitching his fingers proved to be a staggering task. He noted how raw his knuckles were.

He paused. "What about work?"

"Carson's given us an ample amount of time in order to recover." Thomas answered, mollifying him.

"You should see those other blokes." He added, a faint trace of jest ghosting his tone.

Jimmy shifted up, gasping in harsh breaths of air. "They better be immobile...!" he wheezed. He leant forward, head suddenly dizzy as the blood rushed down, a torrent pounding harshly past his ears.

"You best rest up, Jimmy." Thomas warned him. The usual authoritative tone he implemented was overridden with concern.

"Worry about me later," the footman managed, voice breathy from exertion. He swung his legs over the bed, staggering to his feet. When he reached Thomas' bunk, Jimmy had to catch his breath. He haphazardly hoisted himself up, sighing in relief when the older male pulled him in flush with his good arm. "Good god! What a trip..." He muttered, nestling into the ebony-haired man's warm chest. He relished in feeling Thomas' laugh vibrate against his cheek.

Before his brain could register his movements and convert them into an excruciating equation of pain, Jimmy shifted to press a soft kiss to Thomas's lips.

The other man responded tenderly, running a thumb delicately along Jimmy's cheek.

"And you were just beginning to look decent..." Jimmy murmured, nuzzling under Thomas's chin and tracing a finger along the contours of Thomas's bandaged nose.

Thomas smiled, tilting his head so his mouth pressed against Jimmy's palm. "I'd rather bear a few bruises for an eternity than see you ache for more than a passing second." His lips molded the words against Jimmy's palm, delicately branding him. Good lord, the man could be lyrical when he felt like it!

The blond splayed a hand across Thomas chest, the pads of his fingers catching in the thin cotton. "I love you, Thomas Barrow. More than the stars themselves." Ever the poet.

The under-butler smiled. "And I you."

They leaned in to one another, lips meeting in slow movements. Jimmy trailed his fingers along the side of Thomas's cheek, catching and gently tugging his dark locks of hair, pressing his mouth closer. He gave a soft appreciative moan as the older man ran a tongue across his lips, tracing them.

Thomas pulled back, devilish smile in place.

Jimmy sighed. "Quit being such a bloody tease..." he scowled, sliding his hand down, wanting to feel around between Thomas's legs.

Thomas caught his wandering fingers. "Don't fool around. You're to rest and recover."

Jimmy merely smirked in response, glancing at Thomas's other, casted arm. "If you can get both your hands about me, I'll quit."

The taller sighed, exasperation creasing his brow. "You know very well I'm physically unable to do that."

Jimmy's smirk grew. "As for other physical maneuvers, however..." he freed his hand from the other's grasp, using it to shift their positions, his hips now aligned with Thomas's.

Drawing himself up, the blond gave an experimental nudge of his lower torso. "Come now, I hear it's the best way to cure pain."

Thomas smiled in response, placing a finger against the swell Jimmy's lips. "That's an outright fib, it is."

He slid his good arm around the younger's lower back, decidedly pressing him closer. "But I suppose I can let it slide just this once." He debated, fingers skimming just above the waistband of Jimmy's trousers, lingering before deciding to trail upward instead, beneath the footman's undershirt.

The blond lay there, enjoying the soft caresses along his spine. Each fleeting touch left his skin aflame. He reached his hands down, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing lavender bruises smattered against his torso. Thomas gingerly grazed his fingertips along the discolorations, his soft touches evoking shivers from Jimmy. He bore his thumb down upon a few, eyes never leaving Jimmy's as he tested their tenderness.

Jimmy started to raise Thomas's shirt, but the older male's sling complicated the task. Thomas merely raised his brows, amused. "Don't worry about it. Just be glad me legs aren't broken," he teased, a finger swirling against Jimmy's hipbone. The blond laughed quietly, rolling his hips forward. They both inhaled sharply, welcoming the friction, though Thomas had started to roll Jimmy off. Concern was etched over his usual canvas of devoid emotion. "We probably shouldn't..."

"No." Jimmy said, stilling momentarily. "I want to be with you. Properly."

Thomas gave him a pointed look. "What if someone were to come in? The door isn't bolted."

Jimmy started to turn his head toward the door but Thomas caught his jaw with his free hand. He forced Jimmy to look at him. "What then?" he demanded.

To his credit, the blond stared at him impassively. "But it won't happen." He moved to kiss Thomas, but the other kept him in at bay, grip tightening.

"Jimmy, really."

Jimmy emitted a frustrated moan. "To hell with the lot of 'em! I don't care, I can't find the time to care when I want to be w'you!" His cheeks grew red in colour as he glowered down at the man beneath him.

"You'll care when you're behind bars! Certainly then!"

"Why have you suddenly decided to be such an arse?"

"When did you become so indiscreet?"

"When you became a stupid twit who cares too much of what others won't see!"

Jimmy seethed out his last words as he scowled at Thomas. The man had no right to lay there, all smug about being paranoid.

He wrenched his chin from the other's grasp, about to give him a good reason or two why he was right and Thomas was wrong.

Yet...perhaps he was right, though... If someone were to walk in, what then? The blond slumped his shoulders in defeat, moving to slink back to his bunk. Thomas gripped him by the arm. He was grinning madly.

"The door was bolted the whole time, James," he laughed in a singsong tone. "Silly boy."

"Ohhh you big oaf!" Jimmy made out to smack him, instead opting to crash their lips together in a mad haste of angered lust. Said anger dissolved when he felt Thomas's tongue press against and into his mouth, the warmth of his lips, the pleased sigh he so often exhaled.

Jimmy tilted his head, bumping his nose against Thomas's bandaged one, not caring in the least as he deepened their kiss. He rocked his hips against Thomas slowly, heat flowing between his legs.

This prompted Thomas to return to his earlier ministrations, long fingers nimbly unbuttoning Jimmy's trousers, despite using only one hand. Jimmy brushed it away, hands gripping both his slacks and underwear, pushing the presently unnecessary garments off. He basked in Thomas's appreciative glances before working his fingers around the other's pants, fumbling in his eagerness to get rid of them.

He pushed himself forward, teetering on Thomas's chest as he gave him an open-mouth kiss, hands pawing at his underwear, finally peeling it away, pushing them to pool at his ankles where Thomas kicked them off.

He could feel the swell of the older man's length, warm and large and firm against his thigh. His own erection throbbed in response. Breaking their kiss, Jimmy pressed his lips to Thomas's ear, his hand inching up the other's shirt a bit. "You best keep quiet."

Before the under-butler could question him, Jimmy shifted down, trailing a route of kisses along Thomas's abdomen, his navel and hip, up the inside of his thigh.

"Ah...!" The older man murmured breathily, knowing enough restraint to keep from bucking up immediately.

The blond's eyes, sky blue, met Thomas's slitting ones, composed of crisp frost. He held eye contact as he pressed his tongue to the base of Thomas's cock, slowly licking up to flick it against the tip. He continued, closing his mouth around the other's member, taking in as much as he could accommodate.

Thomas's light panting quickly escalated into desirable moans, encouraging Jimmy as he gave shallow thrusts upward.

The footman tentatively slid his head back and forth, working up a steady rhythm. He still felt quite inexperienced, never dreaming of performing such an act before. Before Thomas. Who was currently carding his good hand through Jimmy's hair, a soft string of 'ah's' leaving his mouth.

Jimmy spent another moment lavishing Thomas's length with his mouth before he pulled away slowly, a faint blush

encompassing his cheeks. He moved back to a position where he lay ontop of Thomas, rocking against him once more.

Thomas grasped his waist with his one hand, arching up to meet Jimmy's hips, sighing out in pleasure each time their erections brushed against one another. The slow pace was maddening, but Jimmy wanted it to last.

He dropped his head, slowly rutting up against Thomas's slickened cock. "Ah...hah... Yes, yes... wait no, Thomas, stop...nnnm, stopstopstop...!" he gasped aloud, feeling much too close already as his stomach began to knot in coils.

Thomas tilted his head up, skillfully slowing his bucks up to a stop. "Jimmy." His voice was hoarse, raw.

Jimmy nodded, body feverish and aching in the best of ways now. "Just...prepare me quick, yeah?"

"No."

The blond quickly met Thomas' piercing stare. He had never turned down Jimmy's submission before.

Thomas stroked the footman's arm complacently. "Don't want to hurt you any more than you are," he explained apologetically. "If you let me have you now, you'd be limpin' for days. I'd rather you heal up a bit, so..." He coloured, averting his gaze.

Jimmy swallowed, shaking his head and pressing close to Thomas's chest. "Please..." he begged. "Please, I don't care, I need you, Thomas." Jimmy pulled back, staring at Thomas and breathing hard. "Inside me. I want it to be you and only you. Right now. I want you to mark me, brand me as your own." He was panting lightly now, punctuating each end of a sentence with a desperate buck of his hips.

The older man let out a ragged breath, eyes taking on a slightly glazed look as he considered. Finally, he relented, reaching over the nightside table for a bottle of hand creme. Jimmy held out a hand for it, but Thomas shook his head. He uncapped it, dipped two fingers in, and let it drop to the ground.

"I need to do it. It'll have to be done properly, not some half-arsed job," Thomas looked meaningfully at Jimmy. "I only want you to be comfortable, ahem, during it, is all."

The blond coloured, nodding feverishly. He licked his lips, suddenly dry, and pressed forward into Thomas's chest in order to allow the other easier access.

Thomas coated his first three fingers thoroughly, hesitating before bringing them around the small of Jimmy's back. As he pressed one to the smaller's entrance, he felt Jimmy tremble as he always did before this. It caused Thomas much discomfort, it was as if the blond were bracing himself from a terrible onslaught of invasion. He ignored his overly-worried premonitions, and pushed his index finger into the tight warmth, feeling the other's sharp exhale against his neck.

He waited until Jimmy's breathing adjusted to add another. The blond filled any gaps that previously separated them, squirming on top of Thomas's chest, moaning wantonly. "Yes, right there," he breathed. "Like that, nmh..."

"Deep breaths, Jimmy." Thomas reminded him, and closed his eyes, focusing on the footman pressing into him(he happily ignored the painful pressure on his broken arm), on moving and spreading his fingers out, on the regularity of Jimmy's breathing. As he added a third finger, he relished in the way the younger man shivered against him.

The dark-haired man bit his lower lip, crooking his fingers, pressing up just so before repeating the motion, over and over. Jimmy's breath caught in his throat and he released a net of soft groans.

"Thomas, please, nnnnyes, yes...!"

The blond sighed as Thomas retracted his fingers, more out of disappointment than anything. He ached to be filled once more, by Thomas. His face burned; a vermillion stripe from ear to ear.

Unable to stand it any longer, Jimmy lifted his hips, moving to a straddling position. He reached a shaky hand behind himself, grasping the warm flesh of Thomas's member, guiding it inside him, inch by inch.

Oh, it was painful. Searing pain scorched his insides. But the sounds of Thomas's groans diminished any thought of pain. As soon as Thomas was fully seated inside him, Jimmy took a moment to press his forehead against the other's shoulder, taking in deep gulps of air.

His eyes slid to Thomas, who was trembling slightly from pent-up arousal.

Jimmy licked his lips. "Does it feel alright?" There was a husky edge to his voice. He felt Thomas twitch inside of him.

Thomas released a breath he had been holding. "More than alright...hnn...divine." He forced himself to keep from thrusting up in fear of harming the footman.

Jimmy nodded, feeling a sufficient amount of time had passed. He lifted himself up experimentally, feeling Thomas's length brushing against his inner walls. Thomas lay a steadying hand upon his hip, helping guide the blond back down, drawing a pleasured gasp from him. "Yesssss," Jimmy hissed. "Again, yes oh God, again..." He shifted up, dropping himself back down upon Thomas to immerse himself in the electric splendor that ran straight to his own erection. "Ah-hn, _hn_..."

Thomas kept gripping Jimmy's hip with his uninjured hand, guiding and eliciting mewls of ecstasy. He pushed up into the other, shallow at first, but it was becoming unbearable. He needed more.

Jimmy was close to lifting up again when he felt Thomas's hand move from his hip, curling around his waist and pushing him down until he lay pliant underneath the other. He watched Thomas struggle with his sling, finally moving one hand down by Jimmy's head, gripping the bedsheets as he reentered the younger man with a choked moan.

Jimmy arched up, awkwardly scrambling about until he found he needed to slide his thighs up around Thomas's hips. The new angle proved quite beneficial when Thomas delivered a sharp thrust, making Jimmy cry out.

The under-butler quickly set a slow pace, thrusts carefully calculated. He dropped his head, lips touching the shell of Jimmy's ear. Between their soft grunts, he let out a minty gasp of warm breath and whispered, "Touch yourself."

"Hnn, hnn, nmm..." Jimmy answered, trailing a hand to ghost over his own cock. He watched as Thomas gazed at him through hooded eyes, and wrapped his fingers around his length, settling into a familiar motion as he rubbed his palm up and down over himself, breath catching in soft hitches.

The sight drove Thomas delirious with desire, driving his hips into Jimmy's harder now, each thrust deeper than the last, leaving him aching with delicious exertion. He craved hearing Jimmy cry out as he pounded into him, the blond's little breathy groans now louder than the mingling sounds of their skin meeting and parting; hard, precise little smacks.

"Jimmy," he begged, moving to press wet, open-mouthed kisses along the soft skin of the footman's shoulder. "Ah, ah...please, yes..."

Jimmy had started to push back against Thomas's thrusts, meeting him, each time hitting up against something deep within that left his body shaking. Heat recoiled around in his middle. "Nnm, uhn, Thomas..!" he cried, winding his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer, wanting to be with him and absorbed by him and joined to him.

Thomas felt his arm start to shake from holding them up. He lifted it, dropping Jimmy to lie flat. Hastily, he covered Jimmy's mouth with his hand and started to ram into him with animalistic lust, feeling the other's muffled cries vibrate within his fingertips. He kept his own breathing steady, eyes squeezed shut tight, each thrust causing the flimsy bed to squeak in protest as he worked diligently to undo Jimmy.

One, two, three more thrusts before Jimmy arched upward and came, his frame trembling in exhaustion. Thomas released a sigh, working himself over Jimmy, and when the feeling of the blond's inner muscles tightening around his cock became too much, he gave one last twitchy jerk of his hips, coming harder than he could ever remember.

"Ah..." He let the waves of afterglow work their way through his body, lapping against him in subtle tides of pleasure. The under-butler removed his hand from Jimmy's mouth.

"Oh God, Thomas, mnngh." Jimmy was saying. Thomas couldn't help but take in the ravishing sight of a very spent Jimmy; body flushed, hair mussed, half-lidded eyes clouded. He pressed a kiss to the younger male's lips. Jimmy grabbed his neck, biting his lower lip roughly before sliding his tongue in. They gradually decreased to a series of chaste kisses before Thomas could pull out and roll over, inhaling deeply.

Later, when he had lit his post-coital cigarette, he threw Jimmy a smiling glance. "Think you may be onto something, m'boy."

Jimmy pressed his cheek to Thomas's chest, humming sleepily. "Oh?"

Thomas nodded. "I feel quite cured."

They both broke into laughter.

**[[AN: Well, the end, I guess! Haha, thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed, and it's just been quite the pleasure to write for these two! In fact, I have much planned. Just have to perform a bit of research, but something is definitely in the works. :) ]]**


End file.
